The Right Way
by Satan Abraham
Summary: "If you eat the cotton candy the right way, then I'll ride any ride with you." Roger was definitely going to make   Jack regret his choice of words. AU. Oneshot.


**Hmm. :) Just a lovely little AU. :D**

* * *

><p>"Which color?"<p>

"Purple," Jack said immediately. Roger half-shrugged, gaze drifting over to the roller coaster that he had tried to drag Jack over to multiple times that night.

"I don't care," he said. "They all taste the same."

The man shrugged and handed over two cotton candies, a purple for Jack and the generic pink for Roger. Jack walked over to the nearest bench, and Roger followed.

He was going to use the food in his stomach as an excuse to not ride the roller coaster, wasn't he?

Shaking such irritating thoughts out of his head, Roger sat down and carefully ripped open the plastic covering, taking out a small piece and crumpling it into a box. Jack hadn't bothered, simply taking bites of the fluffy stuff.

"You're not eating it right," the ginger pointed out. Roger looked at him. There was purple stuff on his lips.

"I'm not getting all gross," he replied, crumpling another piece. Jack sighed.

"Cotton candy's no fun if you don't eat it right."

"Don't you just eat it for the taste?"

"You eat it for the... for the _texture_," Jack said, stressing the last bit. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Who eats food for the texture?" he replied. Jack looked more than slightly insulted.

"I eat food for the texture," he said. "And if you don't at least try out eating the cotton candy right, I'm going to join... _Ralph_."

Roger felt his stomach plummet at those words. He was really serious about this cotton candy thing, wasn't he? But, of course, Roger couldn't let Jack think that Roger actually _car__ed_... "Good. Maybe then I'd get to ride the roller coaster," he replied. Jack chewed on his lower lip.

"You eat the rest of your cotton candy right, and I'll ride whatever ride you want with you," Jack decided. Roger grinned. Oh, this was going to be fun. He was originally thinking about just wanting to go for the regular, no loops roller coaster... but any ride? They were so going on the Zipper.

"Deal," Roger said. Now to probably get a bunch of pink stuff on his face and look ridiculous. The Zipper would be worth it. In past years he'd either have to ride rides with Maurice, go alone, or just skip it. And with rides that had two-people-a-pod/seat/whatever, it wasn't fun going alone, seeing as you got stuck with some random stranger.

"So? Hold up your end of the deal," Jack said. His own cotton candy lay forgotten on his lap. Roger scrutinized his treat, trying to figure out the best plan of attack.

Oh, whatever. He'd just take a little off the top... Roger brought the puffball of straight sugar up to his mouth and took a bite. Unfortunately, the bite was a bit too big and he ended up almost choking. Jack snickered quietly.

"Have you never eaten cotton candy right?" he asked. Roger glared through watering eyes. "Take smaller bites. Or tear a bit off - but don't crumple it all up. Crumpling it all up destroys the texture."

There was, going on about the 'texture' again. When would he give it a rest- the Zipper, he was going to get to go on the Zipper with Jack, he could deal with eating cotton candy 'the right way.' Roger finished the rest of the cotton candy this way, finding it much easier than the taking-huge-bite-and-choking deal. "You're turn," Roger said, grinning.

"So, I'll go on that roller coaster-"

"You said _any_ ride. And I say we're going on..." Roger paused for dramatic effect. "The Zipper."

"Roger! No. Not the Zipper, we just _ate_," Jack's protests were unheard by Roger, who simply grabbed onto Jack's wrist and began dragging him to the ride. "I didn't mean _any ride.._."

"You said any ride, we're going on the Zipper," Roger said. They got in line behind a couple of teenage girls, Roger keeping a firm grip on Jack's wrist, and _not_ because he liked the physical contact. That definitely wasn't the reason.

"I thought you didn't like rides like this, Jack."

Oh great. Of course Ralph had to show up and destroy everything, as usual. Roger turned and sent his best glare to the blond. "Go away," he said.

"Save me!"

"Ignore him. We're going on this ride. We made a deal. He has to keep his part," Roger said, turning back to face the line, which was steadily moving forward.

A few more interruptions from Ralph later, Roger and Jack were at the front. The man looked at the two. "You sure? Ginger looks a little sick."

To Roger's surprise, Jack didn't protest, and soon they were buckled into the little pod. Jack whimpered softly, but didn't say anything. "We don't have to spin if you want. I mean, any more than the thing spins us," Roger said. "Some people go crazy with the flipping upside down, and that's fun, but if you don't want to..."

Jack's face was sickly pale, but he nodded. "No. We can... we can spin," he said in a barely-there voice. Roger couldn't hold back a small smirk.

"Fantastic," he muttered under his breath. With a small jerk, the ride began.

Within three seconds of the twisting and jerking, Jack's hand was clutching Roger's free one, the taller boy's nails digging into Roger's palm. Roger's other hand was clutching the harness. He watched the ground with a sort of sick fascination, the grin never leaving his face, not even when he discovered that the harness was a _little_ loose and he was flung hard into it.

Jack was screaming intelligibly, both hands clutching Roger's one now. Roger was having the time of his life, probably getting whiplash from the jerking movements, he almost forgot to spin.

Roger'd been on this ride plenty times with Maurice and random strangers and was an expert on spinning. Within a few moments they were not only jerking back and forth, but sometimes they were _upside-down_ while jerking back and forth, up and down. Roger was now laughing along with the grin, even though Jack's nails were starting to draw blood.

And then the ride was over. Roger managed one last full spin before they were let out. Jack immediately let go of Roger's arm and hand and ran to the nearest trash can, emptying his stomach. Roger glanced at the blood on his arm and hand.

Whatever. It was Jack, so it was okay.

"Never... again..." Jack panted when he got back to Roger, still stumbling a bit. "_Never_."

Roger simply grinned.


End file.
